hypothetical_severe_weatherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Severe Weather Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 March 2017
06:16 This is a test message 08:08 Not the others, though. 08:08 get hold of ryne 08:08 ok 08:09 Ok we should ban Ryne 08:09 dammit 08:09 no 08:09 not yet 08:09 brb restarting laptop 08:09 ok no banning of Ryne 08:09 @Lunar2 - Believe it or not, Ryne is neutral/siding with us to a small extent. 08:10 OK 08:11 back 08:11 ^ @jarrell 08:11 WB 08:11 thx 08:12 imma try get ryneon twitter 08:12 8imma get rid of the bot 08:12 Kden 10:29 :O 10:33 ;O 10:37 I think the newest UK storm is comming 10:37 then a powerful storm 10:37 shit 10:37 show me them 10:39 Look at Europe on Tropical Tidbits 10:41 rip 10:42 what?:P 10:42 10:43 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 10:54 Still working on it.. Hopefully not too long now... 10:55 working on what? 10:55 anyway, if you want to chat, ill be here 10:59 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 11:10 ill refresh 11:10 wow 11:10 11:10 the emotes stand out 11:10 good, bad, p00p00...? 11:11 its got a bit of a glare 11:11 make the colour a bit darker 11:11 oak 11:11 keep the colour, just make it darker 11:12 !log 11:12 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 11:12 yay the bot works again 11:13 Refresh 11:13 thats better i think 11:13 well... face still stand out 11:13 yep 11:13 11:14 What about the background pictures? 11:12 !log 11:12 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 11:12 yay the bot works again 11:13 Refresh 11:13 thats better i think 11:13 well... face still stand out 11:13 yep 11:13 11:14 What about the background pictures? 11:14 I think they fit. 11:14 imma edit the transparancy 11:15 Okay. 11:15 look better? 11:15 go to home 11:16 the icons really standout now 11:16 hmm 11:16 i have an ideafor new chat icons 11:16 11:20 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 11:36 nuuuuuuuuuuu 11:37 so i can cuss here un sensor 11:37 yes 11:37 k 11:38 i just tweeted ryne 11:38 k 11:39 !test 11:39 fuck sake 11:40 umm 11:40 what 11:41 i need to figure out somthing 11:41 This is a test message 11:41 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS 11:41 Pls, why cant your funnel clouds make any contact with the ground like mine? 11:41 Pls, I thought you were hurricanes... 11:42 Pls, I thought you were severe thunderstorms 11:42 11:42 Botty what is 5+6' 11:43 pls 11:44 i just thought of somthing funny 11:45 what? 11:46 imma make some new stars 11:46 11:46 what the world longest penis record is 11:46 16 inches 11:47 nah, its 16cm i think 11:47 big long sexy penis 11:47 lol 11:47 11:47 ;p 11:47 ]: 11:47 p]: 11:47 p] 11:47 : 11:47 p 11:47 11:47 Chat logs have been updated, and are now available for viewing here 2017 03 02